staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Marca 2004
06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Srebrna Góra.Złoty Stok 08:35 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 program dla młodzieży 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; odc.25; serial anim.prod.USA 09:55 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; odc.43,44; serial prod. USA 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 Słoneczny patrol; odc.4; serial prod.USA 12:05 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 12:35 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; kuchnia otwarta; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 13:40 Koszykówka; Basket; 1999 dramat prod.amerykańsko-australijskiej; reż: Rich Cowan; wyk: Peter Coyote,Karen Allen,Joey Travolta 15:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2149; serial prod.USA 15:50 Plebania; serial TVP stereo 16:15 Studio sport; Halowe MŚ w lekkiej atletyce; Budapeszt 2004 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Studio sport; Halowe MŚ w lekkiej atletyce; Budapeszt 2004 18:05 Sąsiedzi; Biznes na boku; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy; Edi Miś; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Lahti 21:15 Gwiazda tygodnia : Harrison Ford; Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki; Riders of the Lost Ark; 1981 film fab.prod.USA/stereo/; reż: Steven Spielberg; wyk: Harrison Ford,Karen Allen 23:15 Od zmierzchu do świtu 2; From Dusk Till Dawn 2/Texas Blood Money/; 1999 horror prod. USA/tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Scott Spiegel; wyk: Bo Hopkins, Robert Patrick 00:40 Kino nocnych marków; Na naszej farmie; Dad and Dave: On our selection; 1995 komedia prod. australijskiej (103'); reż: George Whaley; wyk: Geoffrey Rush, Barry Otto, Joan Sutherland, Noah Taylor 02:25 Po tamtej stronie; odc.10 - Ziemski kosmos; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 03:10 Zakończenie programu 06:55 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.211; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:45 Chcę się zmienić; odc.1/6; serial dokumentalny prod.angielskiej 09:10 Dom dla Hadżi Baby - film dok.prod.USA 09:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Hej, użyjmy żywota!; program prof. Jana Miodka 10:00 National Geographic proponuje; Nowy front; film dok.prod.angielskiej 10:30 Kręcioła; stereo 10:50 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; Potańcówka; serial anim. prod. USA 11:15 Animals; magazyn 11:40 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... 12:00 W rytmie rock 'n'rolla; cz.1/2; Shake,Rattle and Roll; 1999 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Mike Robe; wyk: Bonnie Somerville,Brad Hawkins,Kathy Baker 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.577- Synowa w ciąży; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:55 Taryfa ulgowa; talk show 17:30 Europejskie muzykowanie; odc.1/7 - Niemcy; reportaż 18:05 Studio sport; Halowe MŚ w lekkiej atletyce; Budapeszt 2004 (w przerwie ok.18.20 Panorama) 20:05 Benefis Zespołu Krywań; cz.1; (stereo) 21:00 Z Archiwum X; odc.1/21; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Benefis Zespołu Krywań; cz.2; (stereo) 23:00 Zapomnieć o strachu; Running Scared; 1986 film krym.prod. USA/za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Peter Hyams; wyk: Gregory Hines,Billy Crystal 00:45 Eureka; Eureka; 1983 dtamat psychologiczny prod.USA (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Nicoals Roeg; wyk: Gene Hackman, Teresa Russel, Rutger Hauer 02:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Poplista 07:00 Twój lekarz 07:15 Wystarczy chcieć 07:30 Domowa kawiarenka (30) 08:00 Atomówki (33) 08:15 Strażnicy czasu 08:30 Yugioh (19) - serial 09:00 Hugo - program dla dzieci Polska 09:30 Mop Man 10:15 4x4 10:45 Samo Zycie (324- 327) - serial obycz. Polska 13:25 Pensjonat Pod Różą (3) - serial obycz. Polska 14:20 Domowa kawiarenka (31) 14:45 Rosyjska ruletka (85) - teleturniej Polska 15:45 Informacje 16:00 Prognoza pogody 16:05 Interwencja - cykl reportaży 16:30 Asy z klasy (8) - serial obycz. USA 17:30 Awantura o kasę (158) - teleturniej Polska 18:30 Informacje, sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Psie serce - serial obycz. Polska 20:00 Bar 4 - reality show 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:40 Miodowe lata 7 (91) - serial kom. Polska 22:30 Bar - wyniki 4 - reality show Polska 22:50 Prezydent na celowniku - film sensacyjny USA/Kanada 00:40 Gliniarze z Szanghaju - thriller Hongkong 1988 02:20 Muzyka na bis - program muzyczny thumb|left 06:05 Telesklep - reklama 07:45 Magiczny kamień (4) - serial anim. 08:10 Magiczny kamień (5) - serial anim. 08:35 Magiczny kamień (6) - serial anim. 09:00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 11:35 Na Wspólnej (257)- serial obycz. Polska 12:00 Na Wspólnej (258) - serial obycz. Polska 12:25 Na Wspólnej (259)- serial obycz. Polska 13:00 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2004 18:30 Trzy serca - program rozrywkowy Polska 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:00 Jestem, jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy POlska 21:25 Wróg u bram - dramat wojenny 00:00 Camera Cafe - serial 00:40 Trzy serca 01:10 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Nic straconego thumb|left Kurier, pogoda: 07:30, 08:30,09:30,11:30,12:30, 15:30,16:30,17:30,18:30. 20:30,21:30,22:30 06:50 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 07:00 Fortele Jonatana Kota 07:15 Dziwny świat kota Filemona 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Z źycia Kościoła 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla narciarzy 08:45 Palce lizać 09:00 Świat 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu 10:10 Chłopi 11:00 Bądź zdrów! 11:45 Od arii do piosenki 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Era Basket Liga 15:45 Megazynek 16:15 Aktualności, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:35 Świat 18:00 Aktualności, Prognoza pogody 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Alternatywy 4 19:55 Podwodna Polska 20:15 Gwiazdy sportu 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:45 Aktualności, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 23:05 Patrol Trójki 23:35 Ucieczka szalenców - komedia Francja 1993 01:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial przygodowy USA (powt.) 8.00 Hoboczaki -serial anim. (powt.) 9.00 Eek! - serial anim. (powt.) 9.30 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. (powt.) 10.00 Queenie (3) - serial biogr. USA (powt.) 11.00 Droga do sławy (16) -serial obycz. USA (powt.) 12.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Zwariowany świat Małcolma (41) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 13.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Siatkówka: PLS -mecz KP Polska Energia Sosnowiec -Skra Bełchatów 16.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (8) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 17.00 Misja w czasie 3 (4) - serial SF USA (powt.) 18.00 Partnerki - serial kom. USA, 2000 (60 min.) 19.00 Sekretny dziennik Zygmunta Freuda -kom. obycz. USA, 1986 (97 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Reporter - magazyn reportaży 22.00 Komenda -magazyn policyjny 22.30 Ukryte kamery w natarciu (9) - serial dok. 23.00 Akcja nad Berlinem (8) - serial sens. niem. 0.00 Morderstwo płatne z góry - thriller USA, 1987 (92 min) 1.45 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 2.10 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|150px 6.40 Telesklep 8.40 Prezydencki poker II (21) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 9.35 Magiczny amulet – serial młodzieżowy 10.30 Trele morele – teleturniej 11.35 Casablanca – melodramat, USA 1942 13.35 Agent – epilog – program rozrywkowy 14.50 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.20 Wbrew regułom (1) – serial obyczajowy, USA 16.20 Powrót do Edenu (1) – serial obyczajowy, Australia/USA 1985 17.20 Christy – wybór serca (1) – miniserial, USA 2000 19.05 Kochane kłopoty III (15) – serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Sok z żuka – komedia, USA 1988 21.50 Dzika banda – western, USA 1969 0.40 Tylko dla dorosłych – program erotyczny 1.40 Szczęki – film sensacyjny, USA 1975 3.50 Cela nr – cykl reportaży thumb|left 6.00 Na dobre i na złe (160): Pacjentka z polecenia – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2003 6.50 Artystyczne zdarzenia w Tczewie – felieton 7.05 Echa tygodnia – wiadomości 7.40 Wieści polonijne 8.00 Wiadomości 8.11 Pogoda 8.15 Marco i Gina – serial animowany 8.40 Ziarno – program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 9.05 Do góry nogami – program dla dzieci 9.30 Mówi się... – magazyn poradnikowy 9.50 Bieg Piastów – reportaż 10.15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju, czyli para w Polskę : Żagań – program krajoznawczy 10.35 Ludzie listy piszą – magazyn 11.00 Bieg Piastów – reportaż 11.15 Klan (791, 792) – telenowela, Polska 2004 12.00 Bieg Piastów – reportaż 12.35 Klan (793) – telenowela, Polska 2004 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Strachy (3): Gdzie oczy poniosą – serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979 14.25 Bieg Piastów – reportaż 14.50 Nenna znaczy Bożena – reportaż 15.10 Święta wojna (94): Zimowa depresja – serial komediowy,Polska 2001 15.35 Akademia pana Kleksa (1) – film dla młodzieży, Polska/Związek Radziecki 1983 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Na dobre i na złe (160): Pacjentka z polecenia – serial obyczajowy 18.15 Na kłopoty Bednarski (3): Złote runo – serial kryminalny, Polska 1986 19.15 Maurycy i Hawranek: Plimplan – dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości, sport, pogoda 20.05 Strachy (3): Gdzie oczy poniosą – serial obyczajowy 21.25 Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne – reportaż 21.55 Rajska jabłoń – film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, 23.40 Panorama 24.00 Sport telegram 0.03 Prognoza pogody 0.10 Programy powtórzeniowe thumb|left|70px 6.58 Dziś w programie 7.00 Czterej muszkieterowie - film fab. USA 9.05 Telezakupy 10.30 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu - serial anim. 11.00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 11.25 Kino Rozmównica 12.05 Bonanza 3 - serial westernowy 13.00 Oczami kamery: Katastrofy na żywo - serial dok. 13.50 Program religijny, a w nim m.in.: Słowo życia, U Pana Boga za piecem . 15.30 Moja rodzina - program publicystyczny 16.00 Dwie noce z Kleopatrą - komedia prod. włoskiej 18.10 Bonanza 11 - serial westernowy 19.00 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu - serial anim. 19.25 Bez autocenzury 20.00 Dzika kaczka - film fab. USA/Australia 22.00 Ostatki - premiera filmu dok. 23.10 Bonanza 11 - serial westernowy 0.00 Świątek piątek - magazyn kulturalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku